


We'll Be Cool Moms

by chloebeale



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe have their first discussion about the possibility of having children in the future. Chloe brings up the topic, trying to get a feel for Beca's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Cool Moms

Beca stops the vehicle at the crosswalk, her dark eyes following the line of middle schoolers marching across the road.  _Ugh, it must be time for school to let out,_  she thinks as she sees the crowd. Her exasperation dissipates when she spots a little girl that looks like a young version of her girlfriend Chloe, who's sitting in the passenger seat.

Seeing the grin on her girlfriend's face, Chloe wonders what she's thinking. She'd been watching the children, too, thinking to herself about how she and Beca have been dating for a few years now and have yet to talk about kids. They are in their mid-twenties now and most people their age, including Aubrey, already had children. The mere thought of having a child with the woman she loved actually makes her heart jump in her chest.

"Do you like kids?" Chloe asks suddenly, realizing they'd never really talked about the subject.

"Huh? I guess. When they're not loud or annoying or gross, they're not bad."

"Have you thought about being a mom?" She continues, digging deeper.

Beca shoots her a strange look and grips her hands harder on the steering wheel. The long line of children has finally ceased and the car roars back to life as the brunette pushes down on the gas pedal.

"Not in the typical  _take the kids to soccer practice in my minivan and cook dinner for my husband_  sort of way. But yeah, I've thought about it." She admits while the corners of her mouth turn upward slightly.

"You _better_ not be thinking about cooking dinner for your husband."

"I promise you, that's never gonna happen. Not interested in dudes, remember? Besides, I've got you and that's all I'll ever need."

"Good answer." Chloe beams, her hand rubbing Beca's thigh as she considers for a moment. "I bet you'd look cute driving a minivan."

"Absolutely not!" Beca seems to be adamantly against owning a minivan. "I'll have a cool car, like the bat mobile or something. I'm gonna be the cool mom."

"Like Regina George's mom?"

"Oh god no. Can you imagine me with breast implants? Or wearing pink?" She laughs. "No, I'm going to introduce our kids to cool music and let them pick out their own clothes and not be a dick to them like my parents were to me. I think I'm gonna be awesome."

" _Becaaaa_." Chloe sings her girlfriend's name.

"What?"

"You just said  _our_  kids."

"I guess I did." Beca responds, pulling the car into the driveway of their shared home. "Let's get started on making our babies, shall we?"

Chloe giggles, taking off her seatbelt.

"Honey, you know we can't technically get each other pregnant."

"Maybe not, but we're going to have a hell of a great time trying!" The younger woman tells her before jumping out of the vehicle to race her to the bedroom.


End file.
